1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,155 discloses a terminal fitting with a tubular main body (electrical contact portion). A resiliently deflectable contact piece is separate from the main body and is arranged in the main body. A mating male terminal is inserted into the main body and a contact portion of the resilient contact piece resiliently contacts the inserted male terminal so that the terminal fitting is connected electrically to the male terminal. Front and rear free end parts of the resilient contact piece are slidably locked to opposite front and rear end parts of a bottom wall.
The bottom wall of the main body may require structure for locking the resilient contact piece in a fixed state to achieve stability in connection to the male terminal, manufacturing ease and the like. In that case, it has been considered to provide either one of the resilient contact piece and the bottom wall of the main body with a crimping piece to be crimped and fixed to a mating side. However, if a crimping force of the crimping piece is insufficient, the crimping piece may possibly displace relative to the bottom wall of the main body and connection reliability to the male terminal may not be ensured.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal fitting capable of ensuring connection reliability to a male terminal by stably fixing a resilient contact piece to a main body portion.